The beast inside
by Childofthesand
Summary: You can run all you want to but when the demon inside get out no one is safe...AND I MEAN NO ONE...but what if there is only one person that can control the demon...do u trust them or what? a gaara/Neji. sry havnt updated. will do when computer works
1. Chapter 1

I know that this really short but it's also not the first chapter it's more like the intro. I just want to give a little taste trust me it's going to get better and way long...i hope. so let me know what you think...even if you dont like it...don't worry about my feeling...but also give me a break...it's only my second fanfic. By the way this will be rated M by the end...and this is a Gaara/Neji...Sasuke/Naruto. a/u

* * *

**_Intro_**

Gaara sat on the roof of his house with his knees against his chest. He could hear them going at it again. His dad and Termari. But this time it was different. This time it was his fault.

Gaara was good kid. Always did what he was told and tried to befriend everyone. He got good grade and never got into fights. Fights was the one thing he tried to avoid the most. But even good kids can't run all the time.

"Dad he didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter people are going to talk."

"So you think sending him away is going to fix everything. Make "the problem" go away."

Gaara borrowed his face into his knees and began to cry. He never meant to hurt that kid. Never. But Gaara had notice a pattern ever since he was five. People made him mad and they got hurt. Then him and his family moved. He was now fifteen and it was happing again.

"It doesn't matter Termari. Tomorrow he's leaving for the Hidden Leaf Village. Maybe Tsunade can control."

"Wow that you act like he some kind of monster,"

"Well that what he's acting like."

Gaara climb down from the roof and in through his window. He hated his dad. Always had. But he always felt like his dad blamed him for his mom death. Which made everything worst. He was pretty sure his dad wouldn't miss him. But he didn't care the only two people he would miss was his brother and sister. He hated the fact that he had to leave his mom. But maybe this was a good thing. It gave him the chance to started over. Now he could show everyone that he was a "monster".

* * *

So let me know what you think...EVEN THROUGH IT'S REALLY REALLY REALLLLLLY SHORT. let me know if you want me to finish it...no review...i will guess that no one liked...:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone…sry it took so long to update…first were I live I have no internet…second I had finish this story then got a whole new idea that I kinda like better and I hope you do to…so here goes….and yes this chapter is going to be rly short but they will get longer….i hope….just want to try this out first….

* * *

Chapter one

Neji sat and stared up at the moon. It was different from anything he had ever seen. It was full and red, all most blood red. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

He had fought the feeling as long as he could. But sometime when the feeling hit hard enough you just can't fight it anymore. Even through deep inside sometime was telling him no. He decided to give in anyways. And yes he knew that this was going to come back and bite him in the butt. But frankly he didn't give a damn.

Neji watched as the girl walked by. The human side of him was screaming, "run you moron. This is going to end bad and you know it." But the beast within was saying "come on we learn once what not to do. No one will ever know."

Neji let out a growl in the back of thoat. He knew not to listen to the beast but his hunger was getting the best of him. It had been so long….to long since he did this.

He was bout to come out of hiding when his eyes fell on something better. Much better. It was a boy. The boy couldn't have been no older then Neji himself. He smiled to himself. This was a way better choice then the girl.

But as Neji got ready to make his move something hit him and he couldn't move at all. It took only a few second for him to realize that the boy was starting right at him. The sky blue eyes had him a dead trance. He couldn't move and inch of body for nothing.

The boy slowly walked close to him.

"What is your name?"

"N N Neji."

"Well Neji you realy should rethink this cause you wouldn't wont this to end badly. Now would you."

Neji slowly shook his head.

"Now that's good boy."

The boy turn to walk off and Neji regain the feeling back in his body.

"Wait who and what are you."

The boy turn and round. And gave Neji the most evil smile he had ever seen.

"Now that don't matter now does it. All that matter is that I know your name and what you are."

**************

Gaara sat on the roof of his new house. He hate it. He hated the house, the town, the school, and everyone in it. The only thing he didn't hate was the boy he meet a couple of nights ago. It was new and different for him. He felt some weird bonded to the boy. As if he knew him his whole life. And it as confused him. The boy smelled oddly familiar but the thought that cross his mind couldn't be true. Because vampire didn't not exist. At least in this part they didn't.

"Whatever." Gaara thought to himself. He have been wrong before…what make this any different.

But one thing was for sure Gaara was going to get to the bottom of this for. Cause if that boy Neji was a vampire thing was not going to end well.

* * *

Yes I know its short… okay okay its rly rly short but I felt bad cause its been so long since I updated I didn't want you guys to forget about me…lol but I promise you chapter two I comin fast. In a day or two at least…I just want to know what you all thought first….plz let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long to updated...let me know what you think...yes i know its short butttt im not good at the whole long chapter thing..lol sowi

* * *

_**chapter two**_

Gaara walk down the halls of the school. Keeping his head down. The one thing he hated the most was everyone looking at him. It always made him feel more of a freak.

As Gaara keep walking something cought his eye. It felt like last night but a little more…well creepy.

"Hey"

Gaara looked up to see the creepness look him in the face. But he had to amitt that the creep was giving him chills…in a good way that is.

"Mmmmmm…Hey my name is…."

"I know your name."

Boy did that make the hairs on his back stand up.

Gaara froze as the boy slowly started walkin toward him and whisper in his ear.

"I'll be seeing you …Gaara."

Fuck my life Gaara thought. He normally didn't let get things get to him. Just like he didn't people scare him. But this was different. And better yet how in the hell did that guy know him.

Sasuke turn to look back at the boy. He was pretty sure he scared him. Didn't mean to but Sasuke feed off fear. It gave him well power. But there was something different about him. And he was going to find out.

"What was that all about"

Sasuke turn to be looking into the blues eyes of a yellow haired kid.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"All did Sasuke find himself a new play toy."

"Naruto shutup. And as a matter of fact I think I have."

Gaara sat in the back of class. He couldn't get that guy out of his head. The short black hair, big blacks, and soft creamy pale skin.

Wait what was he thinking. The guys was most def a perv. But why did his thought keep going back to him.

Damnit…he knew coming to this town was a bad idea…but really how much worst could it get.

_**"So are we really going to do this. I mean are you sure. what if they decide to fight back."**_

_**"Plz nothing bad going to happen. Beside it was father's idea."**_

_**"Well dad known not to think straight. I think this is complete stupid. What if what happen last time happen."**_

_**"It wont."**_

_**"How do you know"**_

_**"Cause I have a plan."**_

_**"Oh that make me feel SOOO much better."**_


End file.
